Querida Rowena
by OFIXD
Summary: Esa chica los había vuelto locos a los dos nada más verla. Esos ojos verdes... ese pelo rizado negro... esas gafas de pasta rosas... ¡Era encantadora!


**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna =)

**D**edicado a: Mónica y Diana.

_Esa chica los había vuelto locos a los dos nada más verla. Esos ojos verdes... ese pelo rizado negro... esas gafas de pasta rosas... ¡Era encantadora!_

**-.-.-.-.-.-Querida Rowena-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ella estaba sentada frente a ellos, devorando un pastel de fresas, la miraban completamente hipnotizados, como si ella fuese una especie de imán, la niña les devolvía a veces la mirada y sonreía, y cuando lo hacía sus ojos verdes parecían brillar más.

Sí, Stan y Kyle sabían perfectamente como esa chica tan especial había llegado a sus vidas, Stan comenzó a recordar.

**Flashback de Stan**

Iba él perfectamente trajeado, sólo le faltaba la corbata, se miró al espejo del baño y se peinó, los años le habían cambiado un poco, su cara ya empezaba a tener alguna arruga y su pelo ya tenia alguna que otra cana, sonrío al espejo, era un día especial.

Salió del baño e inmediatamente se introdujo en su habitación en busca de su corbata favorita, la misma que lució el día de su boda. "_Jody..."_ Pensó Stan, se acordaba tanto de ella, maldijo otra vez la enfermedad que le había arrebatado la vida a Jody, su esposa, dos años atrás.

"_Cariño, te gustaría tanto estar aquí hoy... mi amor, te echo de menos... No sé si lo he hecho bien, deseale suerte, preciosa." _Pensó Stan soltando un par de lágrimas al recordarla, se puso la corbata y la anudó bien.

-¿Papá?-

Stan se giró para encontrarse con su hijo, Samuel Marsh muy elegante, vestido con un traje negro, con su cabellera negra perfectamente peinada hacía atrás. Sus ojos castaños como lo eran los de Jody le observaban.

-Sam, bueno... ¿Estás listo?- Preguntó Stan sonriendole a su único hijo.

-Papá, estoy tan nervioso... ¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si...-

Stan no le dejó continuar, le calló con un abrazo.

-Samuel Marsh.- Dijo Stan.-No va a salir mal, nada va a salir mal.-

Se apartó un poco del joven para mirarle.

-Hijo mío, estoy seguro de que haces lo correcto ¿Y sabes de qué otra cosa estoy muy seguro?- Preguntó Stan.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy muy seguro de que tu madre te diría lo mismo.- Se sonrieron, luego los dos comenzaron a llorar de emoción.

**Fin del flashback de Stan**

Kyle miró una vez más a la niña y suspiró, luego sonrío y se puso a recordar un momento muy especial para él.

**Flashback de Kyle**

Su mujer le estaba ayudando a ponerse la corbata.

-Lori, cariño, ¿Crees que ya puedo ir a verla?- Preguntó Kyle nervioso y emocionado a su esposa.

-De eso nada. Déjala que piense un rato y esté sola.- Replicó Lori con una falsa expresión de enfado, después relajó su rostro y besó a su esposo.

-¿Cómo estoy, Kyle?- Preguntó ella apartándose para que él pudiese observarla.

Era castaña, y al igual que él ya tenia alguna cana y alguna arruga, tenia el pelo rizado y suelto, decorado por una gran pamela fucsia, al igual que su vestido, un traje con falda hasta la rodilla y chaqueta.

-Estas preciosa, cariño.- Respondió Kyle mirándola.

Se besaron una vez más.

Kyle subió las escaleras y llamó a una de las puertas, entró cuando escucho de dentro un "adelante".

La miró, estaba nerviosa y preciosa, sobretodo preciosa, su vestido era sencillo y blanco, no pasaba de las rodillas, llevaba unos tacones blancos, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes blancos, su pelo estaba peinado hacía atrás con un sencillo recogido, en su frente quedaban algunos rizos pelirrojos sueltos, su cabeza estaba decorada por una pequeña pamela con un velo corto. Hayley Broflovski parecía una versión femenina de Kyle.

-Estas preciosa, cariño.- Dijo Kyle mirando emocionado a su hija.

Ella lloró un poco y se abrazó a su padre.

-Papi... Estoy nerviosa.- Dijo Kayley retirando unas lágrimas de su mejilla.

-Tranquila, mi niña, todo va a ir bien, todo estará bien, recuerda esto cariño: esta siempre va a ser tu casa, Hayley Broflovski, siempre vas a poder volver, siempre.- Dijo Kyle sonriendole a su hija.- Vamos pequeña, ya es hora de que veas a tu futuro esposo.

Hayley miró a su padre y sonrió también salió cogida de su brazo. Era hora de ir al juzgado para celebrar la unión entre Samuel Marsh y Hayley Broflovski.

**Fin del flashback de Kyle**

En el banquete la orquesta tocaba una bonita canción mientras los novios bailaban en el centro del salón, todas sus amistades estaban allí, había sido una boda perfecta, todos lloraron, incluso Eric Cartman, que ahora conversaba tranquilamente con su hijo Daniel. Aquella boda era la unión que Kyle y Stan siempre habían deseado, habían soñado en broma con ello, pero ahora era real, una Broflovski y un Marsh se habían casado, lo que significaba la unión de sus familias, estaban impacientes por tener un nieto de los dos, pero lo bueno siempre se hace esperar, así que su primer nieto, o mejor dicho, nieta llegó casi tres años después de la boda.

Stan casi se desmaya cuando su hijo puso en sus brazos aquel bultito de piel rosada, la niña estaba tranquilacon los ojos cerrados, Kyle estaba a su lado y ttttambién miraba, la niña tenía un poco de pelo negro en la cabeza, Stan le pasó la niña a Kyle, él la miró, le pareció volver a oiroír que le habían dicho años atrás.

**Flashback de Kyle**

_-Señor Broflovski, ya puede entrar, es usted padre de una niña preciosa.- Dijo la enfermera._

_Y en sus brazos depositaron a Hayley, su esposa le miraba cansada pero muy feliz. La niña era tan bonita..._

**Fin del flashback de Kyle**

Entonces se dio cuenta de que eso ya había ocurrido hacía muchos años atrás, que ese bebé era su nieta, sonrió para si.

Y así estaban ahora, observando como Rowena, su nieta de tan solo tres años de edad se comía el pastel, adoraban a esa niña, era un sueño cumplido, ahora además de supermejores amigos, eran familia.

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora: Espero no haber decepcionado con este regalito.**


End file.
